


Nicotino/stay with you /Carnival before Easter/I won't let you hurt again

by lacesari



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Warm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacesari/pseuds/lacesari
Summary: SKAM ITALIAMarti & Nicotimeline : 2019/04/17Carnival before EasterPOV: Niccol Fares





	Nicotino/stay with you /Carnival before Easter/I won't let you hurt again

**Author's Note:**

> SKAM ITALIA   
> Marti & Nico  
> timeline : 2019/04/17  
>  Carnival before Easter  
> POV: Niccol Fares

在温柔的晚风不停吹拂窗帘的房间里，Ni就站在窗前。房间里没有开灯。撑住窗台的手，手指间一支香烟发出微弱的光芒。窗外，城市上空明灭交换的光时而擦亮几乎淹没在黑暗中的他。在罗马四月还尚嫌寒冷的夜晚，Ni穿得很单薄；在静谧的房间里，随着窗帘一起拂动的，还有他白色的T恤——像旗帜飘荡的形状，在此刻，映现出他的虚弱。

楼下，街道两旁高大的树木几乎完全隐藏在黑夜里，只有向着路灯的一面，被涣散而刺眼的橘黄色光线映照着。但Ni依然可以看到树冠上没被照亮的部分，茂密的叶子仿佛正在静谧而沉默的虚空里发出幽绿的光。

“绿”——Ni呢喃着这个字的发音，想起有一天早上Marti说他的眼里有奇怪绿色的情景。他记得那天，他在Marti身边刚刚睁开眼睛，还闭着眼睛的Marti就像一只慵懒的动物，凭借着身体的本能往他怀里靠；当手摸到他的脸颊时，Marti又耍赖似的把彼此的额头挨在一起；随后，嘴角漾起一个诡计得逞的笑容，再次睡去。

看着Marti孩子气的举动和平时不怎么表现出来的依赖感，Ni脸上露出温柔的笑容。他轻轻握住放在他脸上的恋人那温暖的手，极尽温柔地来回摩挲对方指节分明的手指，那种既柔软又踏实的触感，让刚刚醒来的他，心里不像以往那般空空落落的。Ni侧了侧身子，把手伸向Marti熟睡的脸颊；他小心翼翼地用指尖触碰着Marti眼睑下可爱的小雀斑，深浅、隐约可见的的雀斑，让他想起茂林里一闪而过的梅花鹿的斑纹；他用指腹非常缓慢地抚摸Marti惺忪的睡眼——缓慢到仿佛要以此来证明他和Marti之间的无限亲密；他几乎可以感受到Marti此刻沉静的眼皮下，藏着的所有关于爱慕的秘密；离开Marti的眼睛，Ni把自己的手想象成画笔，他用断断续续的、恋恋不舍的线条描绘Marti的鼻梁，圆圆的鼻头，一直往下，直到看见Marti唇线分明的嘴唇，画笔就消失了；Ni用大拇指轻轻压住Marti的下唇，心里触电般漾起奇异的悸动，他按压不住这种震颤的悸动，俯身压向恋人，印下了一个温柔却也非常用力的吻——仿佛要把自己心里所有的爱意都网罗进这个深情的吻里。

Marti在这个吻里笑着睁开眼睛，把手亲昵地搭在Ni的脖子后，咕哝着说了一句听不清楚的话。Ni问他说了什么，Marti眨着眼睛，小声地说：“你的眼睛……”

“嗯？” ——甚至在Ni单薄的音节里，也可以感受到他的余悸。

Marti笑着把头撇向一边，说：“你的眼睛，有一种奇怪的绿色。”

想到这，Ni微眯着眼睛用力吸了一口烟。缭绕的眼圈像退潮的海水，缓缓消失在夜空中。

Ni记得他以某种方式承诺过Marti会少抽点烟，但有时候，他没有办法控制自己，就如现在他无法让自己停止沉溺在抑郁的情绪里。

抑郁而混乱的情绪总是像飓风来袭，让他喘不过气来。Ni的心被一种无力感挟持着。在这样的时间里，他要么忽然厌倦一切，要么忽然对一切都感到兴奋；无论处于哪种状态，他都觉得，似乎有什么快要从身体里挣脱出来了。有时候，他需要安静下来，试图向身体里的困兽妥协；有时候，他需要放任自己沉醉在酒精里，在无意义的谈话声和音乐声里，以此按住不受控制的一切，就像按住身体某个伤口，很痛，却一定要足够用力，足够偏执。

即使与Marti已经在一起差不多半年时间，Ni在还是在尽力避免让Marti看见抑郁的自己。因为，那个在平日里笑得与常人无异却又毫无预兆变得焦虑不安或极度亢奋的他，连他自己都害怕。当Ni感到不对劲时，他还是会找办法自己一个人呆着；哪怕这样会让Marti伤心，他也无能为力；然而，这种无力感像傍晚时分一场突如其来的大雨，再次打湿他努力整理过的情绪，令他陷在自责的痛苦里。

今天早上，妈妈出门前问Ni，他是否会和Marti一起去复活节前的Party；得到否定的回答后，妈妈感到很意外。

她略显担忧地看着Ni，问：“你还好吗？”

Ni用一种略显轻松的口吻告诉她，没什么问题，他只是想一个人呆着。

妈妈安慰性地在Ni的脸颊上印了一个吻，犹豫踌躇地问，她是否应该推迟出发的时间，今天晚上一家人在家吃晚饭。

Ni脸上却浮现了为难的神色，他轻轻叹了一口气，低声和妈妈承诺，他会照顾好自己，并且在去海边度假之前，会把状态调整好。

妈妈略显迟疑地告诉了Ni，Marti和她说过，如果Ni状态不好，他们可以取消行程。

听到这，Ni深深地垂下了眼睑，他很是失落。他不想因为自己状态差劲，而令他与Marti期待已久的海边之旅无法成行。况且，他的爸爸已经答应他，会把车子借给他；Marti一直想要自己驾车前往海边的度假胜地。

看见心情比原来变得更失落的Ni，妈妈有点不自然地伸出双手，给了Ni一个紧紧的拥抱，她悄声地在他耳边说：“一直以来，妈妈总是抱着你第二天就会好起来的信念，这次也一样。祝你和Marti假期愉快。”

妈妈走后，Ni才想起他没有和妈妈提起过复活节Party的事。Ni猜想是Marti告诉她的，可是Marti却没有和她提到自己不会去Party的事。Marti是不是像上次广播电台的圣诞桌游party那样，到最后都抱着自己会参加的希望？Ni不得而知。

Ni和妈妈的关系自从他和Marti在一起以后逐渐变好，甚至恢复了很久以前的亲密；妈妈最大的改变，是她愿意为了Marti作出很大的让步，这是Ni最感激她的一点。

其实Ni的妈妈Anna从来不是那种喜欢和孩子亲近的母亲。在Ni的记忆里，他的妈妈会在每一个节日为他准备礼物，可她从来不知道他真正喜欢什么，她甚至没有问过他，想要什么；她会在每个周末开车送他去上钢琴课，会参加他的每一次钢琴比赛或演出，可是她从来不过问，他是否真正喜欢钢琴；他在家练琴时，她从没有停下过脚步，听听他偷偷想要为她弹奏的曲子；她所没有给予的，却恰恰是Ni希望得到的。

Ni从很早就开始懂得，他的妈妈爱一个孩子的方式就像履行一种义务，世俗所要求一个母亲做到的，她都能做到。然而，义务背后还有一套她自己都意识不到的准则，那就是Ni必须是一个优秀的孩子。Ni很早就明白了这一点。而Anna之所以忽略了这支撑自己成为一个完美、平和的母亲的前提条件，那是因为Ni从来没有让她失望。

直至潜藏在Ni心里的病症逐渐露出端倪。

Ni记得，十五岁那年，当妈妈步履沉重地从医生办公室出来，看着安静地坐在长长的走廊里的自己时，她脸上混杂了害怕、内疚、慌乱、痛苦的神色。后来，妈妈向Ni回忆起当时的情景，她说，那时，走廊尽头被一团朦胧而苍白的光填满，一旁坐着的Ni在她眼中成了一个小小的黑色圆点，仿佛是浩瀚的宇宙中，不停飘荡的，不断被抛弃的星球。

 

Ni没有告诉妈妈的是，当他看见她脸上复杂的神情时，他已经明白，自己最终无法真正责怪这个在母爱上失职的母亲；他告诉自己，他的妈妈，只是刚好无法成为自己所希冀的母亲；Ni不希望自己强迫别人——哪怕是自己的妈妈——为了爱他而去成为另一种人。

不管如何，从那时起，妈妈开始为改变她与Ni的相处方式而努力。因为Ni的善解人意与配合，最初，一切看起来很顺利，他们度过了一段平静的时光。然而，只有Ni自己知道，他只是在隐忍坏的情绪，因为他想要努力维持家里的平静与温馨，他想要更多来自爸爸妈妈的关怀与爱。可他没有料到，这种做法最终让他再次失控，把他推向深渊。随之而来的，是妈妈的崩溃；她心里的秩序仿佛在一瞬间失去平衡，她变得焦虑、愤怒，时常紧张不安，看着Ni疯狂而不可控的状态，她越是想要掌控Ni的一切。Ni的状态越来越差，妈妈与Ni好不容易建立起来的亲密感受到破坏，两人开始陷入一种剑拔弩张的关系里。

Ni的爸爸感到无能为力，面对他从小就十分敏感的孩子，他似乎束手无策。在Ni的记忆中，那些年，除了工作，他的爸爸陷入了为他寻找新的医生及修复他和妈妈关系的泥淖中。

一家人关系的急剧变化，令Ni一直处在自责与责备他人的双重矛盾里。除此之外，还有梦魇一般的狂乱，清醒过后的疲惫，脆弱。

直至Madalenna的出现，局面似乎得到一点好转，然而——

手指忽然传来一阵刺痛，Ni低头，发现香烟已经燃烧到了手指的位置。他心里感到庆幸，因为，他需要某些外在的痛感把他的思绪拉回来。他不能继续想下去了。

Ni放弃了点燃另一根烟的欲望。闭上眼，夜风从他耳边掠过；远处传来风吹动叶子的沙沙声，在Ni听来，就像远处某个海滩的海浪声，又像是一些他最近写下的曲子的零碎音符——那是他从Marti那里得来的灵感。Ni的意识里清晰地浮现了Marti的名字，他不由得睁开眼，看着远处的灯光，他在想，他的Marti此刻在做什么——也许他正和朋友玩得开心，也许他正帮Luca想法子吸引Silvia的注意力，也许他正看着手机犹豫着是否要给自己发短信——Ni转过身去，看向放在桌子上的手机，绿色的提示灯没有闪动。

手机旁边放着的是Ni为Marti准备的复活节礼物，是Ni自己做的木雕，一只上了釉彩的长颈鹿。在靠近长颈鹿心脏的位置，Ni雕刻了“M e N”的字母；Ni猜想，粗心的Marti不会在第一时间发现这个小小的惊喜。但当他发现之后，Ni也可以想象出他的笑容有多好看。

昨天，Ni在Marti家的客厅和Marti挨着坐一起写作业。Ni似乎从头到尾就没认真写过作业，他问Marti，想要什么样的复活节礼物。Marti咬着铅笔假装认真地思考了一下，然后煞有其事地回答他，反正不是能塞进拉丁文词典书脊里的蓝色药水那一类的东西。Ni笑着骂他混蛋。Marti笑了一下，他说，不过，挂在蓝色药水上的那张纸条他很喜欢。Ni问他，是不是因为他写的字很好看。Marti很敷衍地说，Fares字写得不错但学习成绩不怎么样。Ni推搡着Marti的胳膊再次骂他混蛋，Marti躲着Ni的手，像以前两人一起玩木偶游戏时一样强调说，不能打脸哦。看着Marti躲闪的样子，Ni不禁停下手上的动作，眨着眼睛，歪着头，神情乖巧，他说，他知道Marti为什么喜欢那张纸条；Marti闻言低头，脸上浮现出一种被恋人看穿小心思的羞赧神情；但他很快又抬头看向Ni，眼睛里盛满了温柔与略带调皮的笑意。Ni闪动着狡黠的双眸，挑衅般迎向Marti此刻认真看着他的眼睛，似乎在与Marti暗自较量些什么。Marti很快败下阵来，他终于抵不住Ni更温柔更不设防的眼神；他不好意思地再次低下头，但又禁不住Ni温柔的诱惑，再次看向Ni的眼睛。在这样来回带点了点玩味的对视中，两人一起笑出声来，那笑声，就像在共谋什么坏事似的。这让Ni想起去年两人决定逃课去米兰时那般默契与甜蜜的笑容。Ni明白，他当下和Marti的默契与甜蜜，来自那张纸条的最后一句话——“我想你了。真的”

回想着昨天情景的Ni再次望向远处已渐次黯淡的灯光，他想念Marti了，很想，很想——即使两人昨天才见过面。Ni好像又回到了去年12月那个吹着冷风的夜晚，他当时正站在学校的天台，也像这样望着城市夜幕的灯光，想念着Marti。那时候，Ni想着，在这个历经了沧桑、见证了辉煌的古老城市里，正存在着一颗他爱着的年轻的灵魂；在古老的城市与年轻的灵魂之间产生的奇异感觉，使得那颗灵魂的存在本身，对Ni来说成了神的恩赐；而正是这种由自己命名的恩赐，让Ni想到，如果那颗灵魂不再来找他，他就会祈求那些温暖灯光下的神明永远庇护他爱的那个人——即使他从来不信仰神。

想到这，Ni感到仿佛有一根线正紧紧牵住他的心脏——毕竟，在那个夜晚里，他也曾以为自己要永远失去Marti。最终没失去的事实本身，却更强烈地提醒了他以为要失去的痛感。Ni不禁想到，这就是他，身为患有BPD少数人中的一人，永远在担心失去与害怕拥有之间被拉扯。

Ni疲惫地闭上眼，仿佛要将远处那片灯光永远从自己脑海里赶走。他拉上了窗帘，转过身去面对房间整片的黑暗。Ni闭着着眼睛想要放空自己的大脑，可是那些怪异的想法却不停涌进他的脑海，他只能绝望地睁开眼睛：桌子上的手机，小小的荧幕上正发出黑暗中唯一的亮光。

一种关于Marti的不安的感觉紧紧攫住了Ni，比刚才那些混乱又怪异的想法更来势汹汹。

他走到桌子前，拿起手机，是Gio。

Ni努力把心里的不安压下去，小心翼翼地按了接听键——“Gio？”

“Nico，我和Marti现在在医院，听着，先别着急，他没什么事，我只是想，他这样子回家会惊动他妈妈，我想也许你可以过来把他接回去？”

Ni作了一个深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来，可手却开始有点不受控制般发抖，他在慌乱中打开房间的灯，在眼睛重新适应灯光的情况下着急地寻找他的外套和车钥匙。

“Nico？”——他慌张到忘了回答正在等他答复的Gio。

“你们在哪个医院？”

“我把地址发给你。你不要着急，我向你保证，他没事，好吗？”

“好。”

当Ni冲下楼梯的时候，他脑海里回响起Gio和他说的话，他相信Gio会照顾好Marti，他一向信任Gio，可是，他还是只想赶紧赶到Marti身边。Ni甚至有点痛恨自己，为什么每一次，在Marti最需要他的时候，自己都不在他身边。

Ni几乎把车速开到最大，车窗外的风带着轻微的锐利感冲刷着他的脸，他焦躁的情绪；经过白天的喧嚣，此刻的街道，仿佛变得喑哑无声；旁边偶尔驶过的汽车，在Ni看来，就像一只幽灵般闯进丛林，而丛林的后方，靠近他的心脏——那里，某种危险在逼近。在耳边迅疾的风声里，他又听见了那些他为Marti写下的零碎音符，只是，它们不再平静，而是变得和自己的心情一样急躁不安，正疯狂地与情绪，与风声，与自己，一一博弈。

Ni在这样慌乱的心绪中，想抓住那个唯一还平静的音符，祈求他喜欢的人，安然无恙。

当Ni赶到医院，到达Gio告诉他的具体区域时，首先映入他眼帘的是长长的走廊里惨白的灯光，他不由得停下了仓促的脚步。他一向不喜欢医院，原因不言自明。

那些不安的音符一路跟随他到医院，在Ni的世界里，仿佛听不见别的声响。在他过去的十九年的人生里，他经历过很多次事情变得危急、不可控的时刻，可仿佛直到这一刻，他才明白，什么叫真正的无助——明明Gio已经向他保证过，Marti没有事，自己为什么还是那么害怕？

“Nico，这边！”——Elia的声音似乎把Ni从另一个世界唤醒，他耳边的音符像海潮般退去，仿佛消失在大海的暗礁背后。Ni循着声音的方向看过去，才发现在那苍白的光线下，有一群人聚在那里，像被滞留的旅客。

Ni向他们走去，每走一步，他都希望在人群中找到Marti。然而，Marti不在那里。

“别担心，Marti没事，他只是脖子那里受了一点轻伤。”Elia把手放在Ni的肩膀上，安慰着他。

Ni向Elia投去一个佯作轻松的笑容，接着，他看向在场的每一个人，彼此交换眼神，点头致意，算是打过招呼。那几乎都是与他同年级平时却没什么交集的人。这些人的在场，可以让他猜到具体发生了什么事——在那场红光迷离的party上，那个粗鲁对待Marti的男人，那不善的眼神，至今仍在他的脑海里挥之不去，就像某种提示危险与恐惧的信号。

Ni留意到在人群之外，正靠着墙壁，仰头无神地看着天花板的Edoardo。

“Gio呢？”Ni问Elia。

他和Marti都在里面处理伤口呢。他鼻子流了很多血。”

“严重吗？”

“ 不严重，你别太担心了。那帮混蛋可真他妈阴险，他们趁大家都不在的时候暗算Marti和Gio，幸好我及时发现情况不太对劲。”

“很抱歉，我当时不在那里。”

“你可别在Marti面前说这些。他可不打算让你知道……”Elia再一次把手放在Ni的肩膀上，这一次，比之前更用力。

Ni低下头，伸出手拍拍对方的肩膀。

这时，Ni听见走廊尽头传来熟悉的说话声，他几乎在第一时间穿过人群，着急地向那个熟悉的身影大步走去。

他的Marti正愣愣地看着他，似乎很惊讶自己为什么会出现在这里。

“Ni，我没事。”还没等到Ni走到他身边，Marti就急忙开道。

可Ni却好像没有听见Marti的话，他不管不顾地捧住Marti的脸颊，不安地说：“让我看看你。”——他的尾音带有明显的颤抖；他是由于后怕。

“Nico，我真的没事。”Marti用力握住Ni的手腕，想让对方安下心来。

Ni垂下眼眸，轻轻挣脱Marti的手，他想掀开Marti脖子上的衣服，检查他的伤口；衣服领口的地方，正露出一些白色纱布的边缘。

Marti低头看了一眼，安慰Ni说：“没什么大碍的，你不用紧张。”

我——”Ni在脑海里拼命搜索此刻合适说出口的话。他不可以道歉，他不可以自责，这样只会让Marti难过。想到这，他向Marti露出了勉强释然的笑容，他很想让自己看起来好一点；可是他脑海飞快转动的，全都是关于Marti受伤害的画面：Marti独自一人面对那些嘲笑与戏谑的眼神；在不安的黑夜里，无缘无故的恨意不断滋生，Marti被笼罩在暴力的阴影下……他不想再——

他感到自己的肩膀忽然落下了重量——那是Marti把身体靠在了他怀里，对方剪短了的头发，微微蹭着他的脖子，双手轻轻地来回摸着他的背，就像在安慰受了伤却不敢声张的动物——那个脆弱但装作镇定自若的Ni。

时间仿佛过了很久，直到Ni听见Marti在他耳边轻轻说：“Nico，我真的没事，你别担心，嗯？”——Marti轻松的语调里，有一种只有Ni才能听出的小心翼翼的呵护。

Ni迟疑着伸手回抱Marti，闭上眼睛——似乎要把那些即将变成泪水的情绪倒流回内心深处——用力加深这个拥抱，并轻声答道：“嗯。”——受伤害的人明明是Marti，可自己却变成了那个需要安慰的人。

“我不想让你再受伤害了。”——这句话坚定地在他心里回响着，可他此刻却仿佛哽咽着说不出口。

似乎再次触碰到到Ni悬停不定且自责的心思，Marti用手回应着Ni的不安；Ni的眼睛在同一时刻闭得更紧，似乎想要把呼吸淹没在对方的气息里，深埋入对方的骨髓里。

他们就这样依靠着，在大家还着急等着处理事情的氛围里，他们的拥抱有一种奇异的安静，无人想要打扰。Ni想起了米兰那个让人心碎却也难忘的夜晚，想起那种世界空旷到只剩下他和Marti的感觉。医院的走廊忽然变得很长，很长，那些无关的人仿佛消失了一般，Ni想，如果只有这么一次可以在所有人面前毫无顾忌地拥抱，那就让时间永远停下来吧。

Ni感受着Marti的心跳，Marti温柔的手，Marti……Marti，Nico……

一阵手机铃声打破了静谧。Ni转过身去，只见Edoardo拿起手机，焦急地往医院门口走去。

再次看向周遭的一切，人群，灯光，长廊……Ni产生了一种重新置于现实的错觉，他有几秒钟的失神，还有点茫然无措。

Marti向周围的人一一看去——心情烦躁再次往人群走来的Edoardo，鼻子红红的塞了不少纱布的Gio，站在Gio身后的Luchino，毫发无损的Elia和Chicco，脸上擦破了一点皮的Federico——有点感叹地说：“真是忙乱的一天呢！”

听着Marti轻松自在的语调，Ni觉得，医院里苍白虚弱的光线，也许并不那么讨人厌。

当Ni和Marti送完Gio、Elia、Luchino回家，两人回到Ni的家里一起躺在床上的时候，忙乱的一天才真正算结束。

“Niccolò，你为什么睡得离我这么远？”

本来闭上了眼睛的Ni听到Marti混合着笑声与疑问的话语，睁开了眼睛；床边的台灯发出暖黄色的色调，映衬得Marti的发色与脸颊越发柔软。

Ni温柔地望着Marti，用低沉的声音答道：“因为我担心我会碰到你的伤口。”

Marti收回看着Ni的眼神，无奈却也很认真地说：“好吧，你这样做很有道理。”

Ni抿唇一笑，那种“还以为你会难得地要我睡得离你近一点，想不到Martino还是一如既往boring”的话，留在了这个好看的笑容里。

气氛静默下来。时光静静地在他们之间流淌，柔和得像他们之间每一个缱绻的吻。Ni的眼神在笑过之后变得更温柔，他甚至有点贪恋般望着Marti的侧脸。Ni回想着这个漫长的夜晚发生的一切，他发现自己之前那些焦躁或抑郁的情绪在见到Marti之后，奇迹般地消失了。Ni记得，以往他状态不好的时候，那些不能平复的心绪不会在见到Marti之后全部消失，而这一次，却与以往每一次都不一样。

Ni想，或许，在刚刚过去的这个夜晚里，在自己历经着自我煎熬的艰难时刻里，“Marti是否平安，Marti需要我”这样的念头在他接到Gio的电话之后便占据了他全部的思绪，这些想法似乎把他的自我折磨，自我纠缠统统挡在门外，他能想到的，只有Marti。

Ni不由得问自己，是他和Marti之间的爱，最终战胜了他混乱的自我吗？

Ni了解很多患有Mental Illness的人的故事，在有挚爱的情况下，他们还是找不到任何出口，最后选择了自杀。Ni非常害怕这个事实，他不知道，这么敏感脆弱的自己，是否会作出和他们一样的选择——想到这，他看向Marti侧脸的眼眸深处投下了暗影。

然而，Ni转念一想，今晚的事情似乎在某种程度上证明了，比起那些一直伴随自己的梦魇般的情绪，Marti的存在更重要。Ni想，往后无论发生什么，他的自我再痛苦，他还是会在第一时间跑向需要他的Marti吧。

Ni无论如何都无法让眼前这个人因为他受到伤害——去年那个夜晚，当他站在学校的天台上，望着远处的灯光，除了求神明庇护他爱的人，他还坚定地抱着不让Marti因为他而感到愧疚的信念，不是吗？

Marti似乎已经睡着了，Ni听到了他浅浅的呼吸声。望着Marti安静睡着的样子，Ni终于还是忍不住往Marti身边靠近——在短暂的几秒钟里，他还是想到了此刻的自己就像那些不断向光索取温暖的动物。

撑起半边身子，Ni把手伸向Marti蓬松的鬈发；他狭长的眼睛倒映着Marti安静的睡脸。Ni看着他，就像看着失而复得的宝贝，而且，他再次感到自己就像流离失所、跌跌撞撞最终找到了归属的动物。他按捺不住，此刻想要深深拥吻住Marti的念头。

Marti的嘴唇有点冰凉，Ni闭着眼睛，在脑海里描摹自己看过无数次的唇形。

让Ni感到意外的是，在这个温存的吻里，Marti开始回应他，手伸向他的颈项，用力加深了彼此纠缠的气息。

可是顾忌着Marti的伤口，在这个吻开始变质之前，是Ni先停了下来。Marti有点错愕，但随即挑眉示意Ni继续。Ni不怀好意地眨着眼睛，嘴角扬起，指尖上还留着Marti的一缕鬈发；他的眼神变得很玩味，仿佛下一秒就要把Marti紧紧揽入怀中，但最终，他只是再次俯身，清清浅浅地亲吻着Marti的脸颊。

Marti的手恋恋不舍地与Ni黑色的卷发纠缠，时而报复性地加大了手上的力度。

“你以前戴在手上的手环，总是会轻轻硌到我。”Ni轻轻地拉回了Marti放在自己身后的手，握住他的手腕，在那里印下了用力的一吻。

“是吗？”Marti挑眉反问道。

两人的手指交缠在一起，没有紧握，而是流连忘返似的追逐对方的指尖。

“在很长一段时间里，我习惯了他带给我的触感。”

“Niccolò你真是个敏感的人。”

“嗯。”Ni毫不犹豫地承认道。

Marti望着Ni，在橘黄色的灯光下，他还是可以看清Ni那像湖泊一样深邃的眼眸里，那奇怪的绿色；Ni眼里对他的温柔，大概是他这辈子最值得肯定的事情之一。Marti用另一只手的手背亲昵地摩挲着Ni的脸，缓缓开口道：“Ni，今晚发生的事情，最初，我有点怕，但是，我想到你，就不怕了”，他说着有点不好意思地笑起来，但为了肯定这件事，他再一次说道：“对，有你就不怕了。”

在Ni的眼中，Marti的笑容干净到没有任何杂质，就像他第一次见到他时那样纯粹，充满了对他的依赖与信任。

Ni沉默着不说话，Marti接着打趣道：“我还是挺开心的，至少，你这次没有消失不见，还跑来找我了。这样，我就可以保证，世界上幸存的人，的确有两个。”

Ni听了，一双眼睛，再次笑得弯弯的。他不知道怎么回应Marti对他的理解与包容，他只能再次亲吻恋人柔软的双唇，同时，手指终于与对方的紧紧缠绕。

夜晚的风还是不停地拂动窗帘，窗外的灯光依然明灭不定，但这些仿佛都与Ni无关了，他可以感受到的，只有眼前与他相拥吻的Marti。

……

“我们还要去海边吗？医生说我的伤口不能晒太阳。”

“如果你不想去的话，我们可以呆在家里。”

“不过嘛，我记得你和你的朋友为这次出行计划了很久。我可不想让你的朋友因为我而失望。”

“嗯，如果一定要去，我可以让你在去的路上开车，你不是一直想来一次这样的旅行吗？你的伤口，开车可以吗？”

“没问题的。问题是，我还没有驾驶证。”

“谁会管这个呢。我会在你身边的。对了，那边周围有很多有意思的地方呢，你不能去海边晒太阳，白天，我带你去周边逛一下。”

“你确定不会扔下我一个自己去海边玩？”

“我是这么混蛋的人吗？等到太阳落下去之后，我再和你去海边逛。那时候的海边刚好很安静。”

“那这样我们就不能去游泳，去冲浪了……”

“没有关系，我以后会带你去的。”——无条件地带你去任何你想去的地方，只有我和你。

“嗯。”

………

“Marti。”

“嗯？”

“晚安。”

“Ni，晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this article here : 
> 
> http://hanalam0210.lofter.com
> 
> Thank you for reading this article.


End file.
